Amigo Secreto Bleach Version
by Penkyuu
Summary: Na viagem para o Brasil,o pessoalzin do Bleach decide fazer um amigo secreto,no que isso vai dar?Digo...no que os presentes vão dar?


Amigo Secreto Bleach Version

O Pessoalzin do Bleach planejou um amigo secreto,todo mundo tirou um papelzin e foi comprar a coisa que aquela pessoa combina ou quer...

Chegou o dia do amigo secreto (véspera de Natal)em uma casa no litoral paulista...

Ukitake:Quem começa?

Todo mundo:Ninguém

Ukitake:então eu começo

Ishida:O Kurosaki ele é o principal

Ichigo:Por que eu?

Ishida:Você é o principal

Ichigo:Como minha vida é dura tenho que começar tudo i i

Ishida:Começa logo!!

Ichigo:Tá,tá. A pessoa que eu tirei já foi pro mundo real

Todos:É a Rukia

Ichigo:Deixa eu falar!! não é a Rukia ela bebe demais

Hitsugaya:É a Matsumoto oras!

Todos:\o/

Ichigo:Rangiku-san aqui o seu presente(dá o presente)

Rangiku:hic brigado hic...uma agenda rosa ^ ^

Ichigo:O importante é o que tem dentro

Rangiku:Sério? hic(Abre agenda com o número do AA)

Orihime:Rangiku-san quem você tirou?

Rangiku:Eu tirei uma garotinha kawaii acho que é a mais kawaii do anime

Autora:EU SEI!! foi a Hinamori!!!

Rangiku:ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ....NÃO!!

Autora: i i

Hitsugaya:Quem foi Matsumoto?

Rangiku:A Tenente Yachiru

Yachiru:yeeahhhh o que eu ganhei?

Rangiku:Aqui ô é uma delicia(dá caixa de garrafinhas de chocolate)

Yachiru:Tá vazia? T-T

Rangiku:É que sabe era de licor...e fui provar um e depois provei os sete

Yachiru:T-T

Ukitake:O que vale é a intenção

Yachiru:Eu tirei...Bya-kun!!!!!

Byakuya:(Medo)'nss o que eu vou ganhar?

Yachiru:Aqui Bya-kun(Dá caneta que dá choque)aperta

Byakuya:(Aperta caneta leva choque)Ai que negoço é esse? é do MAL

Yachiru:É para pegar trouxas

Byakuya:Obrigado pelo presente tenente Yachiru

Yachiru:Bya-kun quem você tirou?

Byakuya:Tirei um homem que eu quase nunca falei com ele,é do Mal,escuta RBD e queria ir no show

Urahara:Burro vai ser a pessoa que errar essa

Inoue:O Sado-kun

Todos: ¬¬"

Byakuya(ataque de fúria 1):SUA BURRA!! foi o Sousuke ex-taichou!

Todos:O.O

Aizen:Obrigado por me tirar Kuchiki tomara que o meu presente seja gel pois está acabando.

Byakuya:Não é

Aizen:A chave mestra

Byakuya:Também não

Aizen:O ingresso para o show do RBD

Byakuya:O show foi mês passado

Aizen:Que presente é esse que eu não sei,eu sou Deus eu tenho que saber!!

Byakuya(ataque de fúria 2):Pega logo essa porra!!!!

Aizen:Credo que nojo

Byakuya:Tô falando aqui na minha mão idiota!!!

Aizen:(pega papel):Vale psicologo da USP?

Byakuya:(Depois de tomar um Maracugina):É a sua cara

Aizen:Er.....eu tirei...eu não ligo para ele e que ele emagreça

Todos:O Oomaeda!!

Oomaeda:O que eu ganhei?

Aizen:Um Plan 30 dias contrabandeado da 25 de março

Oomaeda:Nem sou tão gordo

Todos:Não né?

Oomaeda(nervoso):Tirei o Sado toma logo esse chapéu

Sado:Um sombrero,obrigado, eu tirei o Ishida

Ishida:Obrigado pelo presente Sado-kun uma apostila do instituto universal brasileiro de corte e costura

Sado:Para você se aprimorar

Ishida:Eu tirei uma pessoa muito especial para mim

Renji:O Ichigo

Ishida:Foi a Inoue-San

Inoue:Ishida-kun(pulando)o que eu ganhei?

Ishida:Toma fui eu e o animeclub que fez(presilha do Santen Kenshun falsa)

Inoue:Er...eu já tenho

Ishida:Mas aceite

Inoue:Não vou fazer desfeita...obrigado Ishida-kun,eu tirei uma garota muito bunitinha

Autora:Foi a Hinamori

Inoue:Acertou

Autora:\o/

Hinamori:Ah...que eu ganhei?

Inoue:Aqui para você fazer sucesso para um certo homem(entrega icha icha tatics)

Hinamori:(Vermelha)Obrigado er...eu tirei uma pessoa muita especial para mim

Todos:O Toushirou

Hitsugaya:Sério?e é Hitsugaya-taichou

Hinamori:Não foi você

Ukitake:O Aizen não pode ir duas vezes

Hinamori:Foi o Kira-kun(Entrega Death Note)

Kira:Obrigado(vermelho)eu tirei um tenente

Renji:O jow valeu ai

Kira:Foi o Hisagi

Hisagi:O que é o presente?

Kira:Um CD do Racionais Mc

Hisagi:O puro Rap Brasileiro!!!VALEU Kira

Renji:Quem você tirou mano?

Hisagi:Tirei um mano Emo Pô

Grimmjow:O Ulquiorra

Hisagi:Certô mano,o truta toma aew seu presente(entrega CD do Simple Plan)

Ulquiorra:Obrigada,em poucas palavras vou falar quem eu tirei foi Neriel(Nota:O presente do Ulquiorra recebeu foi um CD Pirata do SP XD)

Nel:Um quadro com a foto do Nnorita?

Ulquiorra:O seu amor platônico

Nel:Vou jogar fora a foto,obrigada pelo quadro

Kaien:Como eu sei de tudo eu sei que você me tirou(pega cd funk total 2005)

Nel:Sabia que você ia gostar ^ ^

Kaien:Tirei meu mano patrão toma aew os presentes

Ukitake:Pra quê o cartão?

Kaien:Pra vc tirar remédio de graça(Leia-se Cartão do SUS)

Ukitake:Eu tirei meu amigo de infância Kyoraku

Kyoraku:buááááá obrigado,cemancol é remédio para ressaca?

Ukitake:Não é um livro que vende em farmácia

Kyoraku:buééémm Tirei minha querida Nanao-chan

Nanao:Obrigado ^ ^

Kyoraku:Aqui meu presente

Rosas são vermelhas

Violetas são azuis

A Nanao é bonita

Feito céu azul

Nanao:(dá soco no Kyoraku e vai embora)Tirei a Nemu mesmo toma ai um Ipod para conectar no seu ouvido

Nemu:(Conecta Ipod)

The Bwooooooooooooo

oooooooooo

oooooooo(grito de cantor de Heavy Metal)

.

.

.

.

Hey,hey human sucke...

hey,hey human fuc...

a yeah

(Death Note opening 2 Maximum The Hormone What's up People)

Todos:õ.o

Nemu:Tirei a Hisana-san

Hisana:Obrigado ^ ^

Nemu:Seu presente é um biopsia.

Hisana:õ.o

Nemu:Para saber o que você morreu no anime

Hisana: ^ ^Tirei o Iba-san

Iba:Um óculos(da Oakley original)eu não gostei muito

Byakuya(ataque de fúria 3):EU PAGUEI 500 reais nesse óculos por isso que eu não entro nesse clube ò.ó

Yoruichi:Cê foi burro você poderia ter pagado 5 reais na 25 de março

Hisana:É feio comprar pirata

Autora:Quem nunca comprou pirata atire a primeira "preda"

Byakuya e a Hisana pegam uma "preda"de 30 quilos e jogam na autora

Autora:x.o

Iba:Eu tirei uma pessoa muito estranha,estranha mesmo me dá medo

Ukitake:É o Mayuri

Mayuri:Nss...meu presente vai ser uma merda(recebe presente)um VALE BANHO Ò.Ó???????

Ukitake:Você com essas tintas acrilica ai nem parace humano

Mayuri(nivel de fúria 2):Toma essa merda Komamura um shampoo anti-pulgas que eu fiz ò.ó

Komamura:Brigado(pensando:tenho medo),eu tirei um traidor que no mangá nos ajuda na batalha de inverno

Urahara:ôe ôe(começa a dançar como no musical):Oba o Acústico Mtv Zéca Pagodinho ele que me ensinou a dançar assim ^ ^

Ichigo:Para com o ataque de Boiolice

Urahara:T-T

Yoruichi:Calma Kisuke...e pra se alcamar conta quem você tirou

Urahara:T-T tirei você(Entrega camisa da copa de 2006 da seleção brasileira)

Yoruichi:OBA!!é do Kaká ^__^falando em time,toma aew Renji o ingresso pro jogo do Corinthians

Renji:AEW vou ver o coringão em ação!!! Timão eô Timão eô,Tô tão feliz que vou dar meu presente Rukia aqui ó

Rukia:\o/ um notebook!

Renji:Não é o que tem dentro

Rukia:õ.o um depoimento no orkut

Renji:Locão né?

Rukia e Ichigo:¬¬

Ichigo:Que presente podre

Byakuya:Quem você tirou Rukia?

Rukia:Tenho medo

Byakuya:O Ichimaru?

Rukia:Não mas,tenho medo dele também foi o Zaraki-taichou(aqui mostra livro de culinária)

Ken-chan:Eu não sei ler

Ichigo:Como você é capitão e não sabe ler?

Ken-chan:Passei na treta meu

Ishida:Tá quem você tirou?

Ken-chan:Foi a Tampinha da Soi fong

Soi fong:Legal armas ninjas ^ ^

Ken-chan:Ótimo você gostou é a sua cara agora vamos lutar :D

Yachiru:Ken-chan se você destruir essa casa vamos ter que pagar e noís é mais duro que mendigo

Ken-chan: ó,ò

Soi fong:O///O tirei o...Ichimaru

Ichimaru: ; ) O que eu ganhei?

Soi Fong:Uma cirurgia nessa sua cara ai

Ichimaru: ; ( Tirei o Tousen

Tousen:O que é eu não vejo?

Ichimaru:A barata do Bob Marley(N/A:Depois do Bob Marley morrer descobriram uma barata no cabelo dele"Que Nojo")

Tousen:Credo uma barata, Ichimaru eu não sou do rasta não me dá outra coisa pô

Ichimaru:É a sua cara é da tua cultura

Tousen:Não é

Ichimaru:É sim

Tousen:É não

Aizen:Ichimaru cala a boca, Kaname fica com a barata mesmo.

Tousen:i i

Ichimaru: ;(

Tousen:Eu tirei o Gimmjow o melhor que eu dei 2 presentes ^ ^

Grimmjow:Quais que eu não me lembro?

Tousen:Esse agora e a queimadura no braço(Dá o presente)

Grimmjow:Pow manow faleu o kit Bope(Leia-se o filme bope tropa de elite,o livro e o uniforme falso do Bope)

Gimmjow:Pow manow to mó filiz Tirei a Unohana sei lá o nome dela (N/A:XD)(Entrega um par de ingressos pro show do maximun the hormone)

Unohana:Obrigado banda é essa?

Grimmjow:É pra cê acorda pow

Unohana:Tirei um capitão que é fofinho :3

Todos:O Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya(frenético):Que eu ganhei?

Unohana:Um Diazepan(calmante)e um jogo de DS

Hitsugaya:Qual?Final Fantasy,Mario Kart,Dinossauro Rei?

Unohana:Brain Age

Hitsu:O que!!esse jogo é pra velho!!!

Unohana:É um jogo aconselhavél por especialistas ele desenvolve o QI

Hitsu:Quero sangue!!!!

Unohana:Por isso que eu peguei o Diazepan é calmante

Hitsu(depois do Diazepan):Certo,obrigada ^ ^eu tirei um personagem de filler

Rukia:Não interessa

Ukitake:O Amagai-kun

Amagai:Achava que a autora não gostava de mim

Autora:Que isso vc divide o seiyu com o Pein

Amagai(todo feliz):O que eu ganhei Hitsugaya-taichou?

Hitsugaya:Um pacotão de Gillete Prestobarba excel(joga pacotão)

Amagai:Mas as mulheres adoram esse meu visu né Kyoraku-taichou?

Kyoraku:É

Mulheres: ^ ^(babando)

Amagai:Tirei uma pessoa alta e bota alta nisso sô!

Unohana:Vai lá Isane

Isane:O///O eu nem sou tão alta assim

Homens:Imagina

Amagai:Como lá na SS só tem o chinelo fulero ou salto para as mulheres eu comprei um tênis(dá o Nike para a Isane)

Isane:O.O Oh obrigado nunca acho tenis do meu tamanho ^ ^(toda feliz)Tirei o 3º oficial Makoto Kifune(N/A:Do filler gente)

Makoto:Oh tenente foi você que me tirou o que eu ganhei?

Isane:Um vale 4º Esquadrão!! você problemático com sede de poder é quase igual ao Aizen ex-taichou

Makoto:i i obrigado(triste)Tirei o Maldito protagonista o Ichigo!!!!

Ichigo:Legal!!Fala ai eu ganhei uma Gibson(marca caríssima de guitarra) né?

Makoto:Ingressos para o show do Orange Range é a tua cara XD

Ichigo:Que raios de banda é essa?

Autora:É uma banda de J-rock eles cantam a 1ª abertura de Bleach...dã

Ichigo:i i

E todos vão se divertir com os presentes em pleno Natal


End file.
